Hunter
Hunter is a student at Morning Glory Academy, and the roommate of Hisao and Ike. He is shy compared to the other Glories, and enjoys comic books, video gamesMorning Glories #1, and cult filmsMorning Glories #2Morning Glories #4Morning Glories #5. He is shown to be distant from his family. Early Life Hunter lived in Toronto before moving to the academy. It isn’t explained who Hunter lived with—his mother is deceasedMorning Glories #1, yet his father expresses surprise that Hunter was in his house. When Hunter was ten, he was late to meet his father, and nearly ran in front of a truck. He was saved by Abraham, who gave Hunter his watch. Abraham had Hunter read out the time, 8:13 (even though the watch says 1:10Morning Glories #8) . A few years later, Hunter seems to see that time on clocks more than twice a day, and doesn't hear alarms he sets. Consequently, he is late for most things. Asking his gym teacher for help, Hunter is referred to a doctor and then a specialist, who determines something to be 'incredible' with his MRI scans. The specialist, however, is threatened by an unseen person with a gun, and told to tell Hunter that the results are normal. This person is later revealed to be a time-travelling Casey Morning Glories #26 He is referred to a therapist after being convinced his problem is psychological.Morning Glories #8 He applied to Morning Glory Academy on his mother's instruction, who insisted Hunter was special. Sitting with her, he watched a talk show on the television, where Irina was being interviewed before his mother died. Hunter misses the funeral, and visits his mother's grave with his acceptance package, wishing he could have told her in person that he got in to the school.Morning Glories #19 Before moving to the academy, he is shown playing video games with his younger step-brother, Andy. Hunter is friendly towards Andy, who calls him ‘Uncle Hunter’, prompting Hunter to explain that he’s his step-brother, not his uncle. Hunter’s father assumes that Hunter was visiting for money, but Hunter reassures him that he’s saved up money from his summer job. He leaves some of his Grant Morrison comic books for Andy, and says goodbye to his father, who waves absently while talking on the phone. For A Better Future Hunter was at Miss Dagney’s presentation with the other Glories. During the presentation, he notices an image of a man cutting a goat’s throat in front of a crying child. Hunter is disturbed, and asks Zoe if she saw it, who concludes that Hunter is ‘in no way cute enough to talk to’ He is shown to his room, where he meets Hisao(as Jun) and Ike. He rambles nerviously, but Jun reassures him, prompting Ike to taunt them by insinuating that they are gay. He later bumps into Casey in the hall while they are both looking over papers. Casey embarrasedly covers her eyes so she doesn’t see Hunter’s face, not wanting to live ‘the most cliché’d moment in romantic comedy history’. When Ike asks what happened, Hunter replies, ‘I dunno...I think I just fell in love or something’.Morning Glories #1 That night, he is woken up by Ike, who wants to go spy on the girls’ dorms. Hunter reluctantly agrees, but hears a strange sound coming from a door along the way. He and Ike see Mr. Gribbs performing a ceremony with four other hooded figures. Hunter attempts to take a picture with his phone, but accidentally drops it, alerting Gribbs and getting him and Ike sent to detention. Hunter is already in detention by the time Casey arrives, and explains how he and Ike were sent there. When Daramount and Gribbs start to flood the room, he attempts unsuccessfully to get a window open. After Hisao (as Jun) is knocked out, Hunter attempts to keep his head above water. Hunter comments that he is surprised out Jun's weight, that Jun is heavier than Hunter expected. (This same observation occurs at least two more times by issue #23.) When the room has drained, Jade is taken to the nurse’s office. Two days later, Hunter is approached by Casey, who claims to have a plan to rescue Jade. Hunter agrees, and insists he can enlist Jun’s help. Though initially reluctant, Jun agrees, but Hunter and Casey keep Jun’s involvement a secret, believing that Zoe or Ike would betray them. When Miss Daramount arrives, revealing Ike’s betrayal, Hunter causes an explosion and fakes an injury. He is taken to nurse Nine’s office by Jun, posing as a security guard. Jun knocks Nine out, and the three escape. Later, he stops by Casey’s room to see if she is alright, and finds her crying over a picture of her parents. She cries in his arms, but doesn't explain anything to him. All Will Be Free Sometime after, he asks Casey on a date, and she accepts. They agree to meet for a picnic, but Hunter is attacked and locked up by Chad, Steve, and Hisao(as Jun).Morning Glories #8 PE Casey initially thinks Hunter stood her up, but even after she believes his explanation, she says she thinks they should just be friends. After bumping into Zoe, who criticizes Hunter's relationship with Casey, Hunter yells at her, contributing to her crying a few moments later.Morning Glories #14 Shortly after it suddenly becomes dark, Jun is sent back to the school by Maggie, who flirts with Hunter. Hunter and Zoe find a door leading to an underground lab, which they speculate has the first flag they needed for the Woodrun. While Zoe collects the flag and a supply bag, Hunter notices a clock reading 8:13, and warns they should leave. A device fires at Hunter, but Zoe knocks him out of the way and drags him out of the lab as it collapses. As they set up camp, they have a talk about Casey, the school, and how they haven't reacted to the situation as they thought they might. As Hunter falls asleep, Zoe takes a knife from her sleeping bag and stalks off into the woods. Hunter wakes up and follows her, witnessing her stab Maggie.Morning Glories #15 Hunter is noticed by Zoe, who chases him through the woods. When she corners him, she admits she's been putting off killing him, passing up at least two opportunities to do so. She asks him how badly he wishes he could make things right with his mother, angering Hunter, who demands she tell him how she knows about that. Zoe doesn't answer but tries to console him, telling him to close his eyes and have faith. As she prepares to stab him, she is shot dead by Irina, leaving Hunter stunned. References Images Hunter 2.jpg|Morning Glories #8 Hunter.jpg|Morning Glories #2 Category:Characters Category:Glories Category:Students